Ocupacion Rocket
by pokediego123
Summary: Ash a terminado la liga Unova y se dispone a volver a pueblo Paleta para planear su nueva aventura. Sin embargo al llegar al laboratorio de Juniper se entera de que Kanto se encuentra aislado. A sido tomado por el equipo Rocket.
1. Dirigeme a casa

28/01/2013

Hola, bienvenidos a esta nueva historia! Esta tendra aventura como romance espero que les guste!

Si pueden apreciaria mucho sus reviews de este nuevo proyecto!

* * *

Era un día soleado en la región Unova, tres amigos se dirigían al laboratorio de la profesora Juniper en el pueblo Arcilla. La liga Unova había llegado a su fin hace ya una semana. Ash había llegado alto con sus pokemon terminando entre los 8 mejores de la liga al haber perdido contra Cameron. Ahora el, Cilan e Iris vuelven con la frente en alto a donde Ash empezó su viaje para competir en la liga Unova. Al seguir el camino en silencio pero con una sonrisa divisan a lo lejos la estructura que pertenece a la profesora Juniper.

- Miren muchachos el laboratorio!- dijo entusiasmada Iris.- ¡Por fin! – exclamaron Cilan y Ash al ver la estructura. – El ultimo que llegue es un Snorlax.- grito Iris mientras se ponía a correr en dirección al laboratorio. Cilan y Ash rieron y prosiguieron a seguirle el paso a Iris igual de entusiasmados.

Los pidoves volaban y cantaban pacíficamente en los árboles, ajenos a todo en su alrededor. Algunos venipides rondaban los campos cerca a la entrada de la estructura. Allí se encontraba la profesora Juniper esperando impaciente al entrenador pokemon que ya hace algún tiempo había estado en su laboratorio antes de partir a conseguir las medallas para entrar a la liga Unova. Tenía una cara preocupada mirando a todos los lados, sus manos se encontraban en su espalda arrugando un poco su bata blanca. Caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en cómo sería la mejor forma de explicarle al muchacho lo que estaba pasando. De pronto empezó a divisar unas siluetas viniendo corriendo del camino. Poco a poco estas fueron tomando forma, pudo identificar por fin a Ash y luego a sus amigos de viaje Iris y Cilan. Suspiro profundamente. – Debe enterarse.- dijo para sí misma al ver como se acercaban rápidamente.

-Hola profesora Juni..!- intento decir Ash antes de que esta le diera una mirada seria. –Acompáñenme, hay algo que debes ver Ash.- dijo callando a Ash y entrando al laboratorio. Los 3 jóvenes entrenadores la seguían curiosos debido a su actitud y a lo que Ash debía ver. Juniper encendió un televisor en la sala de recepción del laboratorio. – ¿Hace cuanto no ven el noticiero muchachos?- pregunto rápidamente ella. – uh, no estoy seguro, desde antes de salir hacia acá.- respondió por los 3 Cilan. –Muy bien, Ash quiero que mires esto que grabe del noticiero hace tan solo unas cuantas horas. Sintonizó el canal y puso a reproducir la grabación.

La pantalla se aclaró y salió la imagen de una reportera parada frente a un edificio en llamas y gran cantidad de escombros tirados a su alrededor –Nos encontramos en Isla Canela, el ultimo centro urbano de Kanto que se encuentra en pie. Hace ya unos minutos llegaron refuerzos de oficiales de la liga Naranja a ayudar a fortificar la isla de nuevos ataques- dijo la reportera. Mientras la cámara enfocaba a unas oficiales Jenny con Arcanines y a un sujeto con un Electrode y un Nidoqueen dando algunas ordenes mientras que en el fondo unos Pokemon de agua intentaban controlar el incendio. Luego otra reportera del estudio general hablo. – Carly por favor muéstranos los daños que ha sufrido la ciudad.- pregunto seria la reportera. De inmediato imágenes de la destrucción en la que se encontraba isla Canela empezaron a verse en la pantalla mientras eran descritas, hoteles parcialmente destruidos, autos que habían terminado en la orilla y dentro del mar que rodeaba a la isla. Semáforos y postes caídos en los suelos de calles que habían sufrido graves daños. Y un éxodo de personas que salían en botes lejos de la isla, pero como aclaro la reportera se dirigían a Johto. Luego se mostraban imágenes de una batalla que se había librado en la orilla de la isla donde Tentacruel dirigidos por sujetos en uniformes destruían los puertos, Fearrows con gente encima que lanzaban bombas a los edificios y a su vez gente corriendo por todos lado. Luego entrenadores Pokemon que combatían a los invasores con todo lo que podían. Entre los entrenadores se podía ver a uno muy particular que Ash pudo identificar, Blaine, el líder del gimnasio de isla Canela comandaba a su Magmortar a atacar a los pájaros bombarderos. –A pesar de todo los invasores fueron repelidos exitosamente gracias al gran comando del líder local Blaine. Sigan en estudio.- dijo la reportera finalmente. – Gracias Carly, seguiremos esta noticia muy detenidamente conforme se desarrolla.- La reportera de estudio tomo aire- En el mismo tema la gobernación de Johto ha decidido cerrar y mantener vigilada la frontera con Kanto y dejando solo 3 barcos de ida y regreso a Isla Canela por semana hasta que se logre poner a su población a salvo. Hoy se cumplen 3 días del asalto del llamado Equipo Rocket a los centros urbanos de la región Kanto. No sé ha tenido ningún tipo de comunicación con las otras ciudades desde entonces. Desde Unova para el mundo noticias canal 7.- dijo despidiéndose la reportera.

La pantalla se puso negra. Pasaron varios segundos de silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Los jóvenes se habían tornado pálidos, con una expresión de horror en sus rostros que no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar. Toda una región, bajo el mando del equipo Rocket, era una pesadilla. – A aa además de isla Canela, no queda otra ciudad.- pregunto atragantado Ash. –No, nadie ha logrado comunicarse con ninguna otra ciudad o pueblo de Kanto.- Ash se dio cuenta y se levantó de golpe con una cara desesperada y grito – Mama! El profesor! Tracey!- grito dirigiéndose al teléfono. La profesora lo detuvo bruscamente.- Escúchame Ash, ellos están en Johto, lograron salir antes de que se decidiera el cierre de fronteras, hable con ellos hace un rato.- Ash se calmó un poco, era bueno que ellos se encontraban a salvo, pero luego vio la cara de preocupación de Pikachu que seguía mirando el teléfono. – Miiiiisty!- grito soltándose de Juniper. – Misty y Brock!- grito de nuevo corriendo desesperadamente al teléfono marcando los números del gimnasio Cerulean. – Lo sentimos el numero marcado no se encuentra disponible.- dijo el videoteléfono. Ash lo colgó de golpe, se sentía impotente. Apoyo las manos en la mesa donde estaba el videoteléfono y miro al piso preocupado, luego miro a Pikachu que se encontraba con la misma expresión en el rostro. – Ciudad Cerulean, ¿¡Que paso en Ciudad Cerulean!?- grito Ash. Juniper se le acerco y puso una mano en su hombro. – Nadie lo sabe Ash, nadie lo sabe.- le dijo suavemente y derrotada la profesora.

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	2. ¡El equipo se reúne!

Bueno despues de 6 meses les traigo la continuacion de esta historia. Espero que la sigan leyendo y me den sus comentarios. Son muy importantes!

Bueno e aqui la historia!

* * *

Ash, Cilan e Iris se encontraban llegando a ciudad Cherrygrove en Johto. Habían pasado 2 días más desde que se enteraron de lo sucedido en Kanto. Ante el paisaje aparentemente tranquilo se lograba ver el puerto cercano con el atardecer cayendo. Era una vista que deslumbraba pero esto parecía no importarle a Ash. El entrenador caminaba de lado a lado por la parte frontal del bote con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo con una cara de preocupación y tristeza. Pikachu lo miraba de lejos sentado en una silla junto a Cilan e Iris. Desde que habían partido de Unova muy pocas palabras se habían cruzado entre los 3 amigos y a pesar de que Ash les había insistido en que no tenían que venir ambos simplemente no aceptaron su petición y decidieron acompañarlo.

El puerto se veía cada vez más nítido. Ash paro su caminar y se dirigio a la punta del bote. Miro a la ciudad y lentamente se quitó su más nueva gorra. Se quedó mirándola detalladamente. Ahora que lo pensaba no había visto la gorra que uso en sus viajes con Misty desde hace ya tiempo. Aspiro el aire del mar profundamente y lo soltó en un suspiro. – Donde estas Misty, donde estas…- se dijo a si mismo mientras levantaba la mirada.

- ¿Crees que estará mejor pronto?- le pregunto Iris a Cilan después de ver la escena que su amigo hacia mirando el atardecer. Cilan suspiro. – La verdad Iris no estoy muy seguro. Puede que ver a su madre le dé algo de tranquilidad pero con el mal sabor de no saber de sus amigos de Kanto puede ser que no mejore mucho.- se dejó caer más en la silla con una expresión algo derrotada sin quitar los ojos de Ash. Ambos lo miraron serios sin decir nada, ellos sabían que lo único que le podría traer tranquilidad era volver a verlos y estar seguro de que estuvieran bien.

El puerto de Cherrygrove se encontraba ajetreado lleno de cargueros además de algunos botes particulares y otros que parecían ser del gobierno. En el puerto de desembarque en el que se encontraba mucha gente una persona familiar resaltaba en la multitud. El profesor Elm, con sus manos en sus bolsillos y una expresión nostálgica el cual poseía su laboratorio en el pueblo New Bark estaba esperando a que el bote que traía a Ash parara para empezar el desembarque.

EL barco empezaba a parar y Ash era el primero que se encontraba donde se extendería el puente que los dejaría bajar, poco después se le unieron Cilan e Iris. Los tres sumamente silenciosos. El puente bajo lentamente mezclando el ruido de los engranes con el ajetreo de del muelle. Se escuchaba el bullicio de fondo de gente llamando a sus familiares y recibiéndolos cálidamente y con alegría. Entre toda la muchedumbre Ash miraba buscando al profesor Elm con una expresión seria que no había cambiado hace días. Cilan e Iris lo seguían silenciosos casi mirando al piso preocupados por su amigo. Se escuchaban los wingul y Pellipers la gente cargando cajas y hablando pero Ash no los escuchaba, para el no existían, no podía alejar sus pensamientos de las personas que ansiaba ver pero que sabía que no lo haría pronto.

Elm diviso a Ash a lo lejos, se sorprendió de ver lo mucho que había crecido comparado con el niño que había conocido hace años. Levanto y agito la mano para llamar su atención – ¡Ash!¡ Aquí, soy Elm!- grito para que el muchacho lo divisara. Lentamente Ash salió de su trance para ver a Elm entre la multitud. Se apresuró sin decirles nada a sus amigos que lo siguieron sin chistar. Ver una cara familiar le daba algo de tranquilidad a Ash así que intento normalizar su actitud lo más que pudo. –Hola profesor Elm! A pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Ash al llegar a donde el profesor.

- Ciertamente Ash! Esperaba que nuestro reencuentro fuera en una situación más placentera- le respondió el profesor suspirando al recordar la razón por la que Ash estaba allí. – Y ustedes deben ser Cilan e Iris, la profesora Juniper me hablo de ustedes. Es un placer.- dijo con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a los dos acompañantes. – Igualmente profesor Elm.- respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo. – Muy bien síganme, iremos a donde se encuentra el profesor Oak.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a un estacionamiento que se encontraba cerca al puerto.

Todos subieron al auto del profesor Elm, era una jeep. Ash se subió de copiloto mientras Cilan e Iris fueron en la parte de atrás. Empezaron el camino al comienzo con un silencio incomodo pero luego Ash se encargó de romperlo. – Profesor, una pregunta…- empezó Ash, Elm simplemente lo miro esperando la pregunta. – ¿Por qué esta aquí y no en su laboratorio?- finalmente pregunto Ash. Elm siguió mirando el camino y suspiro, - Todo comenzó el día que el Equipo Rocket empezó con su plan.-su mirada se volvió algo nostálgica.- Me encontraba en mi computadora actualizando mi base de datos cuando el videoteléfono empezó a sonar. Naturalmente fui a contestarlo, pero fue una sorpresa lo que vi al contestar. El profesor Oak se encontraba paranoico y solo me suplico que le recibiera las pokebolas que me iba a enviar. Pude ver al fondo a Tracey corriendo regresando a muchos pokemon a sus pokebolas y tu madre, Ash, ayudándolas a pasar a Oak. Accedí rápidamente y confundido y empezaron a llegar por montones. Tantas que no teníamos donde ponerlas y de un momento a otro Oak dejo de mandar le pregunte que estaba sucediendo y me dijo que no había tiempo luego se volteo y le dijo a Tracey "Dale instrucciones a Bulbasaur que lleve a todos los que se encuentren a fuera a las montañas que se encuentran al oeste, a la frontera con Johto, no tenemos tiempo para transferirlos a todos." Luego se volteo y con una expresión que aún no sé cómo describir me dijo antes de cortar. "Deseanos suerte Elm" y la pantalla se puso negra.- tomo otro suspiro mientras frenaba en el semáforo.

Ash lo miraba estupefacto, podía ver el terror en los ojos de Elm cuando Oak dijo esa última frase, Iris y Cilan tenían una expresión parecida que revelaban la sorpresa y el tormento de la narración. El semáforo cambio a verde y con el sonido de los demás vehículos recordándole que se moviera Elm continuo con el recorrido. – Unas horas más tarde mucho del cuerpo policial de Ciudad CherryGrove llego a mi laboratorio informándome de lo sucedido en Kanto. Casi me desmayo.- da una risa fingida- Luego me dijeron que me trasladarían a un lugar temporal en esa ciudad para proteger mi investigación y Pokemon. Al día siguiente el profesor Oak tu madre y Tracey fueron traídos por una oficial Jenny. Bien llegamos.- finalizo su relato.

Era una gran casa campestre a las afueras de la ciudad pero sin embargo no muy lejos del puerto. El auto se estaciono y sin demorarse un segundo Ash y Pikachu se bajaron rápidamente del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada donde Delia se encontraba. – ¡Mama!- Ash grito desesperado y se arrojó a los brazos de su madre. – ¡Oh Ash! Me alegro de que estés aquí.- mientras ambos se abrazaban fuertemente. Cilan e Iris los miraban un poco más alejados sonriendo. Luego el profesor y Tracey salieron a darles la bienvenida y todos entraron en la casa.

Se encontraban en la sala comiendo algunas galletas que Delia había preparado mientras Mr. Mine barría. Hablaron de la liga Unova y de otras cosas tratando evadir el tema de lo que sucedía en Kanto y de lo que era de Brock y Misty ya que Gary estaba en Sinnoh cuando todo sucedió. Luego de un rato el silencio se hizo presente y cuando Ash estaba a punto de preguntar sobre lo ocurrido en Pueblo Paleta y Kanto en general alguien toco la puerta. Elm se levantó y abrió la puerta revelando a dos invitadas inesperadas: May y Dawn.

- ¡May! ¡Dawn! ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!- pregunto gratamente sorprendido Ash al acercarse a las recién llegadas. – ambas se voltearon a verlo y May se abalanzo a abrazar a Ash. – ¡Me alegra mucho que estés bien Ash!- le dijo emocionada May Dawn se acercó y mucho más calmada luego de que May se separada le dio un amistoso abrazo a su amigo – a mí también me alegra Ash.- le dijo. Cilan e Iris se acercaron y saludaron a Dawn y luego Ash los presento a May. Todos los habitantes de ella casa se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron en el sillón y unas sillas que se encontraban alrededor. – Aun no me han respondido que hacen aquí- recordó Ash. – May y yo hablamos seguido y nos enteramos de lo que sucedió en Kanto, así que decidimos buscarte y saber si estabas bien. Además queríamos saber si…. Bueno…. Brock y Misty habían logrado salir antes de que cerraran las fronteras..- con esto último las caras de todos que habían estado alegres cambiaron a tristeza, preocupación y frustración.

- Mama, profesor, que fue lo que sucedió.- le dijo Ash a Delia y a Oak luego de unos segundos. – Supongo que deben saberlo.- suspiro Oak- Esto fue lo que paso…..-

* * *

(FlashBack)

Eran aproximadamente las 9 de la mañana de aquel día. El profesor Oak se encontraba dentro de su laboratorio examinando a los tres pokemon iniciales que dentro de algunos días conocerían a sus nuevos entrenadores. Hace un rato había hablado con Gary por el videoteléfono asegurándose que todo estuviera bien por Sinnoh. Tracey por otra parte se encontraba alimentando a los pokemon que se encontraban afuera en el prado de la reserva. El timbre sonó y Oak paro y fue lentamente a abrir la puerta. Allí se encontró con Delia y Mr. Mime que traían unos panecillos y algo de jugo de naranja para el desayuno. – Buen día Delia, que te trae por aquí tan temprano.- pregunto el profesor saludando y dejando pasar a la madre de Ash. – Nada en especial profesor, solo quería darles a ti y a Tracey unos panecillos que prepare.- dijo esto extendiéndole la canasta con los panecillos. Oak la tomo y fue a ponerla en una mesa que se encontraba cerca de la cocina. – Ponte cómoda Delia, traeré a Tracey.- con esto Oak fue al campo de la reserva a llamar a su asistente y Delia se encargó de preparar rápidamente unos huevos, servir el jugo y poner los panecillos al alcance de todos.

Tracey y el profesor pronto se unieron a Delia en la mesa y empezaron a charlar de los pokemon que se encontraban en la reserva y de cómo había terminado Ash su viaje en Unova además de que pronto volvería a casa.

Eran casi las 10 y luego de terminar con el desayuno Oak decidió que quería actualizarse con lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo así que los 3 se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraba el televisor para darle un vistazo rápido a los sucesos del mundos. Pero se encontraron con una sorpresa al encender el aparato.

Todos los canales se encontraban mostrando barras de colores desde blanco hasta azul y una barra negra en la parte inferior. – ¿Qué demonios le sucede ahora a este aparato?- pregunto algo desesperado el profesor cambiando los canales con algo de desesperación. Tracey observo con detenimiento y vio que cada vez que el profesor iba a cambiar de canal en la barra negra empezaban a salir letras. – Profesor espere. Deje un canal, mire el mensaje.- dijo Tracey ahora percatando a todos del mensaje. Este empezó a ir de derecha a izquierda por la pantalla. Se leía: "Este es el sistema de transmisión de emergencia de Kanto. Permanezca calmado. Debido a incidentes relacionados con un grupo criminal que ha causado caos en toda la región se les recomienda a los civiles acercarse a la estación policial más cercana para ponerse a salvo de la situación. Si se encuentra cerca de la frontera con Jhoto se recomienda cruzar, las autoridades locales los trasladaran a un refugio temporal." Y el mensaje seguía repitiéndose con un sonido agudo de fondo.

Los 3 se quedaron parados ahí un momento digiriendo la información y leyendo el mensaje una vez más. El profesor salió del trance y rápido fue al videoteléfono, intentaría llamar a ciudad Viridian y preguntar bien que estaba sucediendo. El teléfono timbro y timbro hasta que alguien contesto, la imagen no se veía muy clara y estaba entre cortada, se alcanzaba a identificar vidrios rotos en el fondo además de gritos de personas. El profesor miro con más claridad y vio como había humo saliendo de alguna parte además de sillas acomodadas en una especie de barricada. – ¡Oficial Jenny! ¡Qué está sucediendo!- grito por el teléfono Oak. Al escuchar el grito Tracey y Delia se aceraron a ver la imagen. La oficial Jenny que se encontraba con algunas quemaduras y su ropa en muy mal estado logro responder. – Es el equipo Rocket profesor, están atacando toda la región.- tosió un poco- deben salir de Kanto profesor y saque a todos los pokemon, los están capturando.- antes de que el profesor pudiera responder algo se vio como la oficial se tambaleaba y escombros caian del techo, la pantalla se puso negra no se escuchó nada más. Y salió un mensaje en la pantalla del videoteléfono "Error de red".

Oak no tardó en reaccionar, lo más probable era que en ese momento fuerzas del equipo Rocket se estuvieran dirigiendo a pueblo Paleta para capturarlo a él y a los Pokemon. – Tracey regresa a los pokemon a sus pokebolas y tráemelos de inmediato. Delia alcánzame las pokebolas que ya tienen a un pokemon dentro que se encuentran en los estantes del laboratorio." Les instruyo Oak rápidamente mientras el volvió a coger el videoteléfono y con manos temblorosas marco el número de su colega el profesor Elm en pueblo NewBark en Johto.

Tracey fue regresando a todos los pokemon lo más rápido que podía, Delia traía por montones pokebolas del laboratorio de Oak. Oak hablo rápidamente con Elm y empezó a mandarle todas las pokebolas que podía en tiempo record. Continuaron así por aproximadamente 15 minutos sin parar y aun así faltaban mucho pokemon. Se escuchó una explosión que no venía de muy lejos. Delia miro por una ventana y vio a lo lejos como unos Magmar empezaban a quemar una casa y varios vehículos venían rápidamente desde el horizonte. -Sam no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí.- le dijo Delia después de ver el panorama. –¿¡Que está sucediendo Oak?!- se escuchó en el teléfono – No hay tiempo para explicar Elm.- se volteo a ver a Tracey que entraba en la habitación- Dale instrucciones a Bulbasaur que lleve a todos los que se encuentren a fuera a las montañas que se encuentran al oeste, a la frontera con Johto, no tenemos tiempo para transferirlos a todos.- se volvió a voltear a la pantalla con una expresión de miedo y terror – Deséanos suerte Elm.- y colgó rápidamente. Accedió rápidamente a su computadora y rápidamente accedió a un programa de emergencia que bloqueo todos sus archivos hasta nuevo aviso. Tracey le dio instrucciones a Bulbasaur que junto con Sceptile y Donphan empezaron a dirigir a los demás pokemon al bosque que los llevaría a las montañas. Delia y Oak salieron del edificio y Oak tomo de un depósito unas bicicletas. –No tenemos tiempo para ir a la carretera principal, hay un camino que no está construido que nos ocultara y nos llevara a la frontera, síganme.- Oak empezó a pedalear seguido por Tracey y luego Delia con Mr Mime abrazado a su espalda. Delia miro una vez más hacia atrás mientras se alejaban por el camino destapado, habían más explosiones y humo saliendo de diferentes partes del pueblo. Unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por su cara ante tal imagen.

* * *

(Presente)

- Luego de eso pedaleamos hasta quedar exhaustos al llegar el anochecer y al día siguiente continuamos y llegamos a pueblo NewBark donde la oficial Jenny nos llevó a donde Elm se encontraba.- finalizo Oak. – Me alegro de que todos estén bien- dijo May con una voz algo quebrada después de escuchar el relato. – Profesor…. Entonces ¿cuáles de mis pokemon fueron a la montaña además de Bulbasaur y los demás?- pregunto preocupado Ash. – Algunos de tus Tauros además de Torkoal y Staraptor. Los demás se encuentran por aquí.- respondio Oak. Ash asintió y se sintió preocupado, no sabía dónde estaban si estaban bien o no.

- Bueno, mañana saludaras a tus pokemon Ash, ya es tarde y todos deberían ir a descansar, ha sido un día agitado.- les dijo Delia. Todos asintieron y descargaron sus cosas aunque todos los amigos excepto Tracey notaron que Ash no desempaco nada más bien dejando su mochila cerca de la ventana que daba a la calle. Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Todos fueron a dormir, por lo menos por un rato.

Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana cuando Ash se levantó y se puso su vestimenta habitual. Miro sus pokebolas y pensó a cuales de sus pokemon debería llevar a lo que se avecinaba. Decidió que además de seguir con Charizard llevaría consigo a Torterra, Kingler, Noctowl y a Glalie. Tomo las pokebolas y salió a buscarlos al patio llamándolos silenciosamente. Volvió dentro de la casa y tomo la mochila. Empezó a abrir la ventana para salir, había averiguado de los barcos que salían de Cherrygrove a isla Canela para evacuar a la gente, y ese parecía un buen medio para llegar a Kanto. No iba a dejar que a Misty y Brock les pasara algo. Ya había empezado a salir y Pikachu lo esperaba afuera en el prado cuando una mano toco su hombro obligándolo lentamente a darse la vuelta. – No crees que te dejaríamos irte solo ¿o si Ash?- le dijo May con una sonrisa. Allí se encontraban May, Dawn, Iris y Cilan cada uno con su mochila listos para seguirlo. – Chicos… yo.. – empezó antes de que Dawn lo detuviera. – No digas más, Brock también es mi amigo y aunque no conozco a Misty sé que debe ser una muy buena persona y quiero ayudarla como todos aquí.- Ash sonrió y derramo una única lagrima – Gracias- y con esto los amigos salieron a mitad de la noche al puerto .

-Aquí nos encontramos en otra de las grandes aventuras de May. En búsqueda de dos amigos en una región llena de peligros…- empezó a decir May emocionada con sus manos en forma de cámara. Habían llegado al puerto y es estaban escabullendo por entre las cajas para llegar al barco. Este era fácil de identificar pues era el único que tenía actividad ya que debido a la emergencia la navegación se encontraba muy restringida. – Cálmate May, o harás que nos descubran.- le dijo Dawn a May haciendo que hiciera silencio de repente y se pusiera un dedo en los labios indicando que había entendido. Llegaron a la parte frontal del barco donde se encontraba un hombre vigilando. Se quedaron viéndolo unos momentos hasta que este se fue. Luego Iris y Ash llamaron a Dragonite y a Charizard y los subieron a todos rápidamente al barco. Se metieron en la zona de carga y escondieron entre las cajas cerca de una ventana para poder ver cuando llegaran a isla Canela. Pasadas las 6 de la mañana el barco empezó su travesia con sus polizones adentro.

* * *

**Adelanto…..**

Cilan empujo a Ash contra la pared del edificio y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa. – Entiende Ash! Todos estamos aquí contigo! Pero no dejaremos que salgas y hagas cosas sin pensar!- le grito irritado Cilan. Las chicas los miraban dudando si intervenir o no. El piso quebrado de la habitación empezó a moverse haciendo que todos salieran del momento de tensión y se dieran cuenta de cómo el polvo del techo caía. Las luces de la habitación empezaron a parpadear y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Blaine se encontraba allí. – Tenemos que movernos, ya volvieron.- le dijo mientras los temblores continuaban.

* * *

Pam pam pam!

Gracias a todos por leer! Me alegra mucho que la idea les haya gustado. Prometo actualizar mas seguido!

Joseto1945: Este va a tener mucha acción además de romance espero que este capitulo te haya gustado!

AlmarMURM7: me alegra que te haya gustado, perdón por la tardanza!

ElphabLii: Siento lo del primer capitulo, lo hice asi de corto porque simplemente quería ver que tal salía la idea y si seria algo que valdría la pena continuar. Ahora veo que es asi!

Netokastillo: Gracias! Lamento la tardanza, actualizare mas seguido!


	3. La Caída de Isla Canela

Bueno aqui esta la continuacion! Actualizo rapido porque un 2 dias saldre de viaje entonces no podre actualizar hasta que vuelva.

Disfruten!

* * *

El barco se movía de lado a lado, ya eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana. Llevaban casi 3 horas viajando y todos se encontraban dormidos entre las cajas de la habitación de carga del barco. Ash había intentado dormir lo más que pudiera, pero el recuerdo de lo que estaba sucediendo en Kanto lo despertaba cada 10 o 15 minutos después de que lograba dormir. Y una vez más se encontraba despierto. Vio la cantidad de luz entrando por una ventana cercana, además del calor de la mañana que se sentía en el aire. Mirando con cuidado de no despertar a Pikachu o a los demás se puso de pie a mirar por la ventana. Todavía estaba medio dormido y no lograba enfocar lo que se encontraba a la distancia. Bostezo profundamente y se rasco los ojos para lograr enfocar bien.

Al recuperar su visión vio que se acercaban por fin a isla Canela con buena velocidad, se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro pensando que todo acabaría pronto y volvería a ver a Misty y a Brock, en especial a Misty. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente al notar una nube negra que venia del suelo de la isla y se dispersaba por todo el cielo quitándole el tono pacifico azul cambiándolo por uno oscuro proveniente de los diferentes incendios que se presentaban en la isla. Se empezaron a escuchar pisadas rápidas y movimientos fuertes a la vez que el barco acelero. Al notar esto Ash se dio cuenta que era hora de planear como llegar a tierra sin ser detectados. Despertó a Pikachu y se dirigió a donde May y Dawn estaban durmiendo recostadas en una gran caja. – May, Dawn despierten ya casi llegamos a isla canela.- les dijo Ash mientras Pikachu despertaba a Cilan y a Iris que estaban contra una puerta.

May y Dawn abrieron lentamente sus ojos ajustándolos a la luz del día. Ash ayudo a May a ponerse de pie y luego a Dawn. Luego junto con Cilan y Iris los recién levantados se dirigieron a las ventanas a ver el paisaje que Ash ya mismo había visto. Sus caras se llenaron de nerviosismo. Parecía más grave de lo que pensaban. Cilan respiro profundo calmándose. – Bien ahora necesitamos un plan para bajar en la isla sin que nos fuercen a volver al barco. ¿Alguna idea para que esta receta funcione? – pregunto Cilan a todos. Todos pusieron cara de pensativos por unos momentos. – ¡Lo tengo! Podemos meternos en unas de estas cajas y salir cuando estemos en tierra y no haya nadie cerca- grito May. – Muy buena idea May!- todos dijeron al tiempo. Después de esto se dispusieron a buscar cajas amplias, al tenerlas identificadas procedieron a abrirlas con ayuda de Excadrill que además les hizo huecos a los lados para que pudieran ver lo que sucedía afuera y pudieran salir. Excadrill ayudo a volver a cerrar las cajas y por el hoyo de la caja Iris lo regreso a su pokebola. De ahí en adelante se dispusieron a esperar de nuevo.

Media hora después el barco se detuvo y las compuertas de carga se empezaron a abrir. Mezclados con provisiones y diferentes equipos de emergencia el grupo de amigos se escondía en las cajas. –Vaya! Esta caja está demasiado pesada!- dijo uno de los trabajadores mientras bajaba la caja en la que Cilan, Iris y Dawn estaban acurrucados. – ¡Qué esperas son costales de arroz!- le respondió otro. Pronto la caja estuvo en el puerto en un lado alejado de la gente. La caja en donde Ash y May estaban no tardó en ser bajada también. Esperaron un poco a que los trabajadores se dispersaran y entraran de nuevo al barco. – Sal Excadrill.- dijo Iris dejando que el pokemon apareciera por fuera de la caja. – Sácanos de aquí, pero apresúrate los trabajadores no tardaran en volver.- le termino de instruir Iris. Excadrill asintió y fácilmente le quito las tapas a ambas cajas dejando que los entrenadores y coordinadoras salieran.

Se escabulleron entre las cajas hasta llegar a un sitio que daba al mar. Todos se zambulleron y empezaron a nadar a una playa que no quedara tan cerca para que no fueran vistos fácilmente. El viento era fuerte haciendo que las olas los arrastraran. Ahora podían ver mas claramente el color negro que envolvía el cielo de la isla y sus alrededores. May llamo a Wartortle y Dawn a Piplup ayudándolos a todos a llegar a la playa. Se limpiaron del agua de mar y empezaron a detallar el paisaje. Un tono gris dominaba el paisaje, había algas en toda la orilla además de mucha basura. Varias sombrillas estaban destrozadas, tiradas en el suelo o clavadas en la arena donde alguien las iba a usar antes de abandonarlas. El puesto del guardacostas estaba regado por toda la playa. Solo se escuchaba el ruido de las olas, no había nadie más además de ellos allí y lo mas probable es que hace días nadie había pisado esa playa.

- Este lugar me da escalofríos.- dijo Dawn mientras se abrazaba a si misma. – ¿Se supone que esto es una isla turística?- dijo Iris mientras se adentraban mas en la playa. – Debería serlo, pero con el sabor de la situación no me extraña que este así, la estaban evacuando.- respondió Cilan pateando una vieja lata de alguna bebida gaseosa.

Ash miro a sus alrededores buscando algún indicio que lo ayudara a orientarse a donde ir. Busco en el horizonte el volcán de la isla, pero el humo negro era tan espeso que no podía divisar nada tan lejano. – Bueno, ¿ahora a dónde vamos?- pregunto May dudando a donde deberían ir. – Al lado norte de la isla, por ahí llegaremos a pueblo Paleta y empezaremos la búsqueda allí.- respondió Ash. – Vaya que serio te has vuelto Ash, creo que ya no eres el mismo niñito.- le dijo Iris tratando de molestarlo. – Jeje, creo que no tenemos más opción.- respondió el tratando de ser el mismo Ash de siempre. – Muy bien entonces iremos al norte y partiremos a la parte continental de Kanto.- dijo Cilan, todos asintieron y Cilan sacando una brújula los dirigió a todos fuera de la playa para empezar a dirigirse al extremo norte de la isla.

Mientras salían de la playa pudieron ver que los restaurantes y puestos de comida que estaban entre la playa y la calle tenían las sillas tiradas en el suelo y algunas mesas puestas en alguna especie de barricada. Los hoteles tenían sus puertas y ventanas cerradas con una cubierta de metal encima que en algunos casos había sido rota. –Insisto este lugar no me gusta.- repitió Dawn acercándose más a May y a Ash. Se pararon en la mitad de la calle, no había autos y los otros locales mostraban parecidos patrones de destrucción y uno que otro caído. Anduvieron por la calle siguiéndola pasando por encima de postes caídos y líneas telefónicas bastante endebles. A lo lejos vieron una ambulancia abandonada. – ¡Una ambulancia!- grito May mientras que ella y los demás corrían hacia ella. – Esperen tenemos que ir al norte!- les dijo Ash tratando de centrarlos en su objetivo. - ¿Qué te sucede Ash? alguien podría estar herido- le dijo Dawn. Ash suspiro y los siguió.

Las luces de la sirena de la ambulancia seguían encendidas, y unas pantallas salían en la parte de atrás y los lados. – Parece que no hay nadie aquí.- dijo Cilan después de inspeccionar bien la ambulancia. – ¡Bien entonces sigamos!- dijo Ash empezando a marchar. – Un momento señor héroe.- dijo May sosteniéndolo del cuello. – Parece que alguien dejo esto aquí por algo entonces es mejor que la inspeccionemos un poco.- termino de decir May luego de hacer que Ash se diera la vuelta. Cilan miro bien y oprimió un botón que acciono las pantallas. Todos retrocedieron algo nerviosos mientras se empezaba a reproducir un video.

El video mostraba los planes de evacuación, los lugares donde los barcos estarían para recoger a las personas y las cosas que podrían llevar con ellos al campamento de refugiados en Johto. Al mismo tiempo mostraba mapas de la isla donde se encontraba el comando principal, el puerto, el gimnasio, las zonas de alto riesgo y el albergue para las personas antes de la evacuación. - Bien, eso fue una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo Ash cruzándose de brazos. Dawn y May rodaron sus ojos en una expresión de molestia y cansancio. – No fue una pérdida de tiempo, así sabremos qué lugares evitar para que no nos obliguen a irnos.- dijo correctamente Iris. – Bueno entonces podríamos continuar por favor.- dijo Ash juntando sus manos en señal de súplica. Todos suspiraron ante tal acción.

Continuaron caminando entre las calles desoladas de la ciudad, pasando cerca de un supermercado con los vidrios rotos. – Debemos entrar allí, tal vez encontremos provisiones.- dijo Cilan. Aunque ya tenían alimentos lo más probable es que necesitaran muchos más para lo que se avecinaba. Entraron y recogieron latas de frijoles, salchichas y demás cosas enlatadas. Suspiraron antes de salir. Estaban debajo de la gran nube negra que era alimentada por diferentes puntos de la ciudad que eran ahora visibles para ellos. – Parece que la civilización aquí ya no existe.- dijo Dawn entristecida mirando al cielo. Una gota de agua le cayó en la nariz. Y de repente empezó a llover de manera tremenda. El grupo empezó a correr por la calle buscando un buen lugar para refugiarse del agua – Esto es genial!- dijo con sarcasmo Iris. – Se va a arruinar mi cabello!- grito Dawn frustrada. Corrieron hasta lograr ocultarse debajo de una parada de bus que estaba todavía en pie. Jadeando todos se tomaron su tiempo para recuperar su aliento mientras la lluvia continuaba con unos vientos violentos. Al subir la mirada todos se percataron que se encontraban cerca de una de las fuentes de humo negro. – Vamos.- dijo Ash instintivamente. Todos lo siguieron mientras se escondían de la lluvia a través de las ruinas de diferentes edificios con ventanas rotas. Giraron en una cuadra que los llevo a ver el edificio incendiado y unas personas cerca intentando apagarlo. A pesar de la lluvia las llamas ardían como en un día de verano.

Se fueron acercando cuidadosamente sin hacer ruido mientras escuchaban a los sujetos gritar cosas entre si para apagar el fuego. Ash logro identificar a uno que comandaba un grupo grande en un extremo del edificio. El sujeto era calvo y tenía un bigote blanco que atravesaba su cara, y el toque final unas gafas oscuras que ocultaban y protegían sus ojos de la luz. - ¡Blaine!- dijo Ash suficientemente alto para que todos sus amigos lo voltearan a mirar. – _Tal vez Blaine nos pueda ayudar a llegar más rápido al norte-_ pensó Ash. – ¿Quién es Blaine?- preguntaron Dawn y May al escuchar a Ash. – Es el líder del gimnasio de Isla Canela, se especializa en pokemon de fuego.- dijo levantando el dedo y con una sonrisa de sabelotodo Iris. - ¿Tu como sabes eso?- le reprocho Cilan. –Lo leí después de lo que vimos en las noticias.- le respondió sacándole la lengua.

- Creo que él nos podrá ayudar a llegar más rápido, vamos chicos.- dijo Ash haciendo que todos lo siguieran hacia el líder del gimnasio que continuaba coordinando los esfuerzos de un escuadrón de Blastoise que se encargaban de intentar apagar el fuego del edificio. – ¡Blaine!- grito Ash acercándose. El mencionado se dio la vuelta viendo al grupo de jóvenes acercarse rápidamente. – _Pero quien rayos son estos niños_.- pensó algo irritado, le sobraba la carga de unos adolescentes en un momento como este. -¡Que creen que hacen ustedes aquí! ¡Deberían de estar en un barco a Johto!- les grito apenas se acercaron lo suficiente en la lluvia haciendo que pararan de repente por el tono enfurecido del líder.

-¿Blaine no me recuerdas? Soy Ash, Ash Ketchum.- le dijo al líder intentando calmar su furia. - ¿Ash Ketchum?... Ese nombre me suena.- dijo el líder poniendo su mano en el mentón pensando acerca de la identidad del muchacho. – Luche con Charizard por una medalla de tu gimnasio, mi Charizard vencio a tu Magmar.- le intento hacer recordar Ash. Blaine pareció reconocerlo. –¡Claro! Ya recuerdo, vaya como has crecido. Denme un momento por favor.- término de decir Blaine mientras se acercaba a un sujeto que se encontraba cerca a darle instrucciones de que continuara con la operación. Luego dirigió al grupo a un local cercano que tenía todavía unas mesas en pie y los vidrios sin romper.

Todos se sentaron y Blaine acerco una silla enfrente de ellos. Ash procedió a presentarle a todos sus amigos – Bueno Ash, me alegra verte no son las mejores circunstancias pero bueno. ¿Qué hacen aquí en esta parte de Isla Canela? Deberían estar en los campamentos esperando a la evacuación.- les pregunto Blaine mientras se secaba un poco la cara con una tela que tenía en el bolsillo. La lluvia seguía cayendo y truenos retumbaban asustando un poco a May, Dawn e Iris. – Veras Blaine….- empezó Ash mientras todos hacían una sonrisa nerviosa. – Queremos llegar a Kanto.- finalmente dijo Ash. Blaine simplemente subió las cejas revelando que se encontraba sorprendido. - ¿Por qué querrían hacer tal cosa?- pregunto serio. – Mis amigos, Misty y Brock no lograron salir de allí. ¡Además quiero ayudar a todos los que siguen atrapados allá!- le respondió Ash apoyando sus manos en la mesa y subiendo un poco su tono. – Oh si los recuerdo, la pelirroja de las hermanas sensacionales de Cerulean y el hermano de Forrest el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Pewter. Ellos te acompañaron cuando estuviste por aquí ¿verdad?- pregunto Blaine. Ash asintió. – ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo por ellos?- le pregunto de nuevo Blaine con sus dedos acariciando sus bigotes. – ¡Estoy seguro de que puedo ayudarlos! ¡No pienso quedarme sin hacer nada mientras ellos están bajo lo que diga el equipo Rocket!- grito Ash. El eco de su grito fue rápidamente ahogado por la lluvia que aumentaba. Blaine se puso de pie haciendo que todos lo miraran. – Síganme.- dijo sin emoción.

Salieron por la parte de atrás del local a un callejón que los llevaba a otra calle. Allí había una van de un hotel. Blaine saco las llaves y les indico que subieran. – Esto lo hago porque sé que si intento detenerte solo conseguiré retrasarte y eso podría ser peor.- termino Blaine. Puso la van en marcha y como Cilan lo comprobó con su brújula se dirigió al norte. - ¿Qué sabes de lo que paso en Kanto?- pregunto curiosa May. – No mucho, los pocos que lograron llegar aquí de otros sitios que no fueran pueblo Paleta dijeron que los Rocket llegaron en masa y atacaron simultáneamente gimnasios y estaciones de policías capturando a los líderes y a todos los pokemon. Luego siguieron por los centros pokemon. Además destrozaban todo a su paso y evitaban que la gente escapara.- siguió hablando Blaine mientras intentaba ver por el parabrisas ya que ahora granizo caía. Ahora era el turno de Dawn. - ¿Por qué isla Canela fue diferente?- Blaine suspiro. – Creyeron que nos podían tomar fácilmente y no nos atacaron al mismo tiempo. Fue tan solo al otro día que empezaron con el ataque. Llevan una semana atacándonos como pueden ver por el aspecto de la ciudad. Ya casi no quedan fuerzas para defendernos, y hoy sale el último barco civil. Mañana saldrá el barco que me llevara a mí y a las últimas fuerzas de defensa fuera de aquí. Esperaba poder hacer más.- dijo esto último Blaine apretando el timón.

Luego de esto estuvieron en silencio hasta que Blaine se detuvo en la entrada de un edificio cerca a la costa norte de la isla. Había un letrero que decía "Control de mercancías puerto 4" que colgaba de un extremo. Blaine abrió la puerta y los dirigió adentro bajaron a un sótano y Blaine abrió una gran puerta plateaba que llevaba a un lugar lleno de implementos de buceo. Intento prender las luces. Tomo unos segundos pero estas se encendieron mostrando la amplia habitación con el piso quebrado y las paredes agrietadas probablemente por las batallas. Ash se estaba impacientando, eran como las 2 de la tarde y para el ya debían de estar en camino a pueblo Paleta. – Espérenme aquí, necesito mirar con que contamos para su viaje.- con esto Blaine salió por la puerta hacia arriba. Todos se sentaron excepto Ash que daba vueltas por toda la habitación. - ¡Ya debíamos estar en camino!- grito frustrado. Todos lo miraron entendiendo su desespero.

- Cálmate Ash, tenemos que dejar que Blaine nos ayude. No te portes como un niñito.- le dijo Iris colocándole una mano en el hombro. Ash frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. Siguió rotando por el cuarto por unos minutos más. - ¡Se acabó! ¡Me voy a pueblo Paleta!- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. May, Dawn e Iris lo agarraron de las manos intentando mantenerlo quieto. –¡Ash no sabes lo que puede haber alla afuera!- le grito Dawn. – ¡Suéltenme! ¡Debo ir por Misty!- grito mientras forcejeaba.

Ash logro soltarse pero luego Cilan lo empujo contra la pared del edificio y lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa. – ¡Entiende Ash! ¡Todos estamos aquí contigo! ¡Pero no dejaremos que salgas y hagas cosas sin pensar!- le grito irritado Cilan. Las chicas los miraban dudando si intervenir o no. El piso quebrado de la habitación empezó a moverse haciendo que todos salieran del momento de tensión y se dieran cuenta de cómo el polvo del techo caía. Las luces de la habitación empezaron a parpadear y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Blaine se encontraba allí. – Tenemos que movernos, ya volvieron.- le dijo mientras los temblores continuaban.

Cilan soltó a Ash. - ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto May juntando sus manos mirando asustada como las luces se movían. – No se queden allí parados ¡Síganme!- les grito Blaine. Todos lo siguieron por la puerta de metal mientras se empezaban a escuchar explosiones afuera. Al llegar a la entrada corrieron hasta la van pero antes de salir del edificio esta estallo producto del hiperrayo de un Aggron comandado por alguien del equipo Rocket. – ¡Vuelvan!- grito Blaine. Todos retrocedieron al sótano gritando mientras Blaine llamo a su Magmortar. -¡Usa pantalla de humo!- le ordeno. El humo cubrió el primer piso y salió por las ventanas del edificio. Ash que había subido al ver que Blaine no había vuelto vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Antes de que Ash pudiera decir algo Blaine volteo. – Allá abajo hay una pared al fondo con un ladrillo salido y una pequeña marca. Hazle presión y entraras a una habitación segura. Esperen allí hasta que anochezca.- le instruyo Blaine a Ash. – ¡Pero Blaine! ¡No dejare que luches solo!- le reprocho. – ¡No seas idiota niño! Si me capturan tú me rescataras después. Si no vuelvo a las 8pm será que la isla por fin a caído.- le dijo mientras otra explosión se escuchaba en el fondo. – ¡Pero…!- fue interrumpido Ash por las manos de sus amigos que lo alaban al sótano. – No te preocupes, daré una buena pelea.- le dijo sonriendo. Ash solo asintió y junto con los demás entraron al sotano. – Muy bien Rockets,¡vengan con todo! ¡Magmortar lanzallamas!-ordeno Blaine.

El grupo bajo rápido al sotano y rápidamente encontraron el ladrillo. Rápidamente entraron dándose cuenta que era un depósito para objetos invaluables como varias obras de arte. Las explosiones retumbaban sobre sus cabezas. Todos se acurrucaron en una esquina a esperar. Pasaron las horas y las explosiones disminuían. Hasta que pararon por completo. – Creo que podemos salir.- dijo Cilan.

Todos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación, ya no había luz. Subieron por las escaleras encontrándose con fuego en distintas partes del edificio y paredes colapsadas. La ciudad ardía más que nunca. Salieron del edificio y observaron el mar que se veía tan pacifico. Se pararon al frente de la playa. Cilan al lado Ash seguido de May luego Dawn y por último Iris. Todos mirando el mar y la luna que lo iluminaba. Sin dejar de mirar al mar Ash abrió su boca. –Qué horas son Cilan- pregunto serio y nervioso. -8:34pm.- respondió el. Todos suspiraron, todos lo sabían, todos lo habían escuchado. Pero solo Ash se atrevió a decirlo. – Isla Canela ha caído.-

* * *

Adelanto:

-¿Por qué Ash? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese anzuelo? ¿Por qué quieres mandar a Pikachu por el? Podemos venir por el una vez todo esto acabe.- le pregunto Dawn mientras estaban sentados en un árbol desde donde podían ver la casa de Ash. –No lo entenderías Dawn, ni yo lo entiendo.- respondió el – solo se que lo necesito.-

* * *

netokastillo : gracias! Me alegro que te este pareciendo interesante, espero que te guste!

Angelica: wow me alegro mucho, espero que siga asi! Sigue leyendo!

joseto1945: Me alegra que te este gustando, en serio me esfuerzo con esto! Y de Misty y Brock todavía falta un poco para saber que es de ellos.

manoloadri1: Gracias! Me alegra que lo pongas en tus favoritos! Se que tengo mucho de donde escoger y espero que sea de tu agrado. Apropósito gracias por el review en Volver, se siente muy bien que alguien diga que soy un buen escritor!


	4. El Fuerte Paleta y Los Caminos Separados

**Parte 1: Bienvenidos a la ocupación**

* * *

Buenas! Lamento mucho la espera. Bueno tengo 2 anuncios, primero un pequeño anuncio con respecto a la estructura de la historia. La he dividido en 6 partes, la introducción ( caps1-3), Bienvenidos a la ocupación (caps 4-7), y otras partes que no les diré los nombres para no arruinarles la historia.

Segundo anuncio y uno menos grato. Entre de nuevo a la universidad…. Lo que significa mucho menos tiempo para escribir. Po r lo cual si no ven actualizaciones seguido es culpa de los trabajos de este semestre. Pero seguiré con la historia de alguna forma!

Bueno disfruten! :)

Capitulo 4: El fuerte de Paleta y los caminos de los amigos

Se quedaron sentados por unos minutos en la playa mirando la luna cubiertos por una gran roca, cada uno de ellos sumido en diferentes pensamientos. El viento nocturno revolvía los cabellos y lanzaba arena a los miembros del grupo. La tranquilidad de las olas disfrazaba el sonido de las llamas consumiendo edificios y algunas explosiones que se encontraban cerca. – ¿Quién quiere frijoles para cenar?- pregunto Cilan forzando un tono de entusiasmo mientras sacaba unas cuantas latas de la mochila. Nadie respondió. Cilan se mantuvo con su sonrisa un poco más esperando que sus amigos reaccionaran y le contestaran, luego dio un gran suspiro y miro a su espalda apreciando la destrucción de la ciudad.

Un rugido los saco a todos de su trance y todos miraron a May. –Creo que tengo un poco de hambre jeje.- dijo con un poco de vergüenza. Todos finalmente sonrieron. – Si tienes razón May. Entonces … ¡A comer!- grito Ash entusiasmado mientras Cilan abría unas latas mientras Iris y Dawn recojian un poco de leña para poder calentar la comida. May luego logro encender una pequeña fogata para calentar los frijoles. Pronto todos estaban sentados comiendo respirando una tranquilidad pasajera que les recordaba a los viejos tiempos en los viajes de Ash. Reían contando chistes y varias cosas más incluso Pikachu dejo de estar alerta para unírseles.

Acabaron de comer disfrutando del momento. De repente Pikachu paro sus orejas y fruncio el seño. -¿Qué sucede Pikachu?- pregunto Ash al verlo. -¡Esperen! Hagan silencio.- les alerto a todos Dawn. Todos se agacharon y se juntaron más para cubrirse tras la roca. Iris cuidadosamente asomo su cabeza para ver que a lo lejos se acercaba un auto que más bien parecía una especie de tanque. Bajo de nuevo al nivel de los demás. – Tenemos que irnos.- les dijo algo nerviosa. Todos asintieron. – Bien, creo que debemos volver a donde Blaine nos dejó. Allí probablemente encontremos algo que nos sirva para ir hasta pueblo paleta.- dijo Cilan asomando su cabeza para comprobar donde estaba el tanque. – Bien síganme.- dijo él. Afortunadamente no se encontraban muy lejos del edificio donde habían estado hace poco. Pasaron agachados pero con paso rápido cubriéndose entre escombros llegando finalmente hasta la entrada del edificio cuyo letrero ya no existía. Entraron rápido entre el fuego y las ruinas hasta llegar al oscuro sótano. Cerraron la puerta tras de ellos trancándola con un escritorio cercano.

- ¿Creen que nos hayan visto?- pregunto Dawn. Todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que algo afuera sonara y les indicara que los habían seguido, mas pasaron unos minutos y nada se escuchó dándole a Dawn la respuesta a su pregunta. – Necesitamos luz, ¡Charizard!- dijo Ash llamando a su apreciado compañero de fuego para que con su cola les diera luz. – Bien, empecemos a buscar cosas que nos sirvan para ir a Paleta.- dijo Cilan mientras revolvía los escritorios en busca de algo útil. May tomo los trajes de buceo y los puso cerca de la llama de Charizard. Lastimosamente eran solo 3 trajes totalmente equipados. Dawn abrió unas cajas encontrando algunas ropas de buena calidad más poco útiles para la situación. Iris encontró unas cuantas linternas con baterías y una radio. Ash mientras tanto buscaba cualquier cosa que fuera útil, sin encontrar absolutamente nada. Frustrado se recostó contra una pared chocando su cabeza con un cajón que se encontraba pegado a la pared. –Ouch. ¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó mientras se volvía al cajón. Intento abrirlo pero este se encontraba asegurado. Tomo su barbilla en su mano en un gesto de parecer pensativo. – Lo tengo.- dijo victorioso. – Pikachu usa cola de hierro en este cajón.- le ordeno a su amigo roedor que se encontraba cerca de allí.

Pikachu impacto la puerta del cajón desprendiéndola por completo dejando expuesto su interior. Dentro de este se encontraban muchas llaves de diferentes tamaños cada una con un número y una letra además de un papel algo grande. – ¡Chicos miren lo que encontré!- dijo Ash llamando la atención de todos que pronto se acercaron. - ¿Qué sucede Ash?- pregunto May. Ash señalo a las llaves. - ¡Brillante Ash! Estas parecen ser llaves de botes.- dijo Cilan acercándose al cajon viendo más de cerca las llaves y tomando el papel y abriéndolo. Todos lo miraron detenidamente. – ¡Si! Es un mapa de la organización de los botes en el puerto 4.- dijo emocionado Cilan. - ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto algo escéptica Iris poniendo sus manos en la cintura. – Mira la esquina del papel, "Posición de botes – Puerto # 4"- dijo apuntando lo obvio Dawn. Iris miro la parte del papel donde decía eso e hizo una mueca de orgullo para disimular la vergüenza de su error.

- Bien, haremos lo siguiente. Alguien tiene que ir a encontrar un bote que esté listo para salir. El puerto 4 no queda a más de unos 2 bloques de aquí.- empezó a explicar Cilan mientras ponía el mapa en el suelo iluminado por la cola de Charizard. – Ash pásame las llaves que estén en el cajón.- continuo mientras Ash ponía las aproximadamente 15 llaves en el suelo. Cilan busco cada uno de los números y letras separando las llaves que no coincidían con ninguna referencia de las que si dejando un total de 5 llaves. – Bueno, solo hay 5 botes que podremos encender con estas llaves c-21, a15, e4, f10, b18. Creo que es mejor que 2 personas vayan a buscar el bote.- concluyo el cocinero. – ¿Estás seguro Cilan?- pregunto May. – Si, en caso de que fuéramos todos seriamos demasiado visibles. Cuando los que vayan encuentren un bote volverán aquí y nos guiaran rápidamente. Es más fácil que si todos nos arriesgáramos a buscar el bote. – respondió el. - ¡Muy bien! Yo y Pikachu iremos.- dijo Ash levantándose. – Yo iré contigo. – dijo segura de sí misma Dawn. Todos asintieron. –deberían llevar solo a un pokemon, y mientras ustedes vuelven les daremos algo de comer para que recuperen fuerzas.- dijo Iris a lo que todos respondieron afirmativamente. Ash dejo todas sus pokebolas llevando solo a Pikachu y Dawn solo llevando a Piplup.

Ash y Dawn salieron con cuidado notando todavía el olor a quemado. Salieron con cuidado de los escombros yendo al puerto de manera rápida pero sigilosa mirando en cada esquina por algún miembro del equipo Rocket. Aunque el fuego y las explosiones habían disminuido todavía había bastante luz producto de las llamas. Pronto llegaron al puerto viendo que varios botes se encontraban destruidos o hundidos. Ambos tragaron saliva nerviosos. Se adentraron cautelosamente buscando el primer bote el que estaba en el puesto a15. Llegaron con facilidad pero fue desafortunada su suerte ya que el bote en ese lugar se encontraba hundido mostrando solamente la parte de arriba de las velas. Ash suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse, Dawn puso una mano en su hombro. – No te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante. Pero el sentimiento de esperanza no duro mucho cuando en el puesto b18 no se encontraba nada y el bote en el c-21 se encontraba partido en 2 atravesado por un poste que había caído encima. Ash se estaba desesperando una vez más. Ash corrió sin importarle si hacía mucho ruido hasta el puesto e4. Paro de golpe al ver lo que tenía en frente. Una gran sonrisa se desprendió de su rostro. Un bote pesquero, en aparente buen estado con suficiente espacio para los 5. Dawn lo alcanzo rápidamente sonriendo también al ver el bote. – ¡Si!...- empezó a gritar Ash antes de que Dawn cubriera su boca. –¿Quieres que nos encuentren? – le dijo algo molesta al oído mientras Ash negaba con la cabeza. Luego de soltarlo Ash entro al bote comprobando que tenía suficiente combustible y que la llave era la correcta.

- Bien es hora de volver.- dijo Dawn. Ambos se fueron emocionados pero sigilosos al edificio a darles las buenas noticias a sus amigos. Pronto todo el grupo estuvo en la entrada del edificio con sus mochilas puestas listos para salir al bote. Empezaron tranquilamente su travesía. Cuando estaban próximos a llegar al puerto Iris mirando para atrás se fijó que alguien venia. – Alguien viene.- les dijo a todos luego de observar de nuevo rápidamente vio que era el equipo Rocket. Al notar esto todos se pusieron nerviosos. – Debemos apresurarnos. – dijo May. Todos asintieron y casi que corrieron agachados hasta llegar al puesto del bote entrando rápido ocultándose. El vehículo se acercó lo suficiente al puerto. Alguien bajando de él. – En una hora. Los quiero a todos revisados. Si no le ven alguna utilidad a alguno háganlo volar.- termino el sujeto a lo que los otros en el vehículo asintieron y uno respondió. – Volveremos con los pokemon en un momento, señor.- el sujeto volvió a subir al vehículo y partieron. Luego de escuchar esto el grupo no tomo más de 5 minutos en partir a alta mar.

* * *

Se acercaba la madrugaba y unos dormían mientras otros vigilaban. –Mira Dawn!- dijo emocionada May señalando algo en el horizonte. Tierra. Pueblo Paleta se encontraba cerca. – Wow, creo que es hora de despertarlos.- respondio Dawn antes de volver al interior del barco a levantar a sus amigos. Pronto mientras Iris piloteaba todos se acercaron a la parte frontal del barco a ver. Cilan con unos binóculos observo la costa viendo que en un pedazo se encontraban Rockets vigilando. – Hay miembros del equipo Rocket en la costa.- dijo tranquilo a lo que todos gritaron - ¿¡Que?!-

- Tendremos que entrar por el acantilado de allí- dijo Ash. – y destruir el bote- complemento Iris desde arriba. Todos asintieron, el bote abandonado solo revelaría su presencia. Iris detuvo el bote bajando para ver que harían ahora. Tenían por mucho una hora antes de que el sol saliera haciéndolos visibles. Después de una rápida discusión acordaron que entre Charizard y Dragonair los llevarían al tope del risco y que Kingler y Piplup destruirían rápidamente la parte de abajo del baroco para que este se hundiera. Rápidamente Kingler y Piplup empezaron a destruir todo mientras todos se alistaban para subir. Cuando el barco empezó a hundirse rápidamente regresaron a Piplup y Kingler y rápidamente en Charizard y Dragonair en una carrera contra la luz del sol se dirigieron a la cima del acantilado.

- No lo lograremos.- dijo alterado Cilan encima de Dragonair junto con Iris viendo como el sol subia rápidamente y luego mirando a los sujetos que se encontraban en la costa que pronto los podrían ver con toda claridad. - ¡Lo lograremos!- grito Ash apretando sus dientes. Ambos pokemon aceleraron al máximo mientras el sol subía y subía empezando a iluminarlos. – ya casi..- dijo May mirando la tierra próxima. Y cuando todo se hizo claro los pokemon se estrellaron en el prado entrando en el bosque saliendo del campo de visión. Todos recuperaron su compostura después del impacto y Ash e Iris regresaron a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokebolas felicitándolos. – Bien, es hora de seguir a pie- dijo Ash liderando la marcha.

* * *

Caminaron aproximadamente una hora antes de llegar a una colina. Ash acelerado la subió y jadeando se enderezo corriendo una rama que interrumpía su vista a su Pueblo. Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al ver lo que allí se encontraba. Casi no quedaban casas. En lugar de los prados que antes rodeaban a todo el pueblo se veía una gran cantidad de maquinaria que construía un gran muro de roca y metal que empezaba a rodear la ciudad Ash miraba petrificado, había personas allí abajo trabajando junto con algunos pokemon. Y era fácil decir que estas no eran del Equipo Rocket. Los trabajadores se identificaban por otro color de ropa aunque iban todos uniformados. Continúo detallando el paisaje viendo que había varias casas de madera recién construidas que se veían muy grandes, además de depósitos grises que entristecían aún más la vista. Todavía había cultivos y había algo que por lo visto era un sitio donde entrenaban duramente a los pokemon para la batalla. Dirigió su mirada a donde estaba su casa. Todavía se encontraba allí aunque se notaba que había sufrido por los enfrentamientos estaba en una pieza. Allí fue cuando recordó, el anzuelo. Se encontraba allí. Tenía que recuperarlo. Luego miro a lo que era el laboratorio del profesor Oak. Donde antes había unas pequeñas cercas de madera se extendían ahora unas altas de metal junto con dos altas torres de vigilancia. Y atrás del laboratorio se encontraba un edificio de forma extraña sin ventanas.

Se sentó de golpe en el suelo intentando absorber las imágenes que ahora llenaban su cerebro. Solo podía imaginar todo lo que el profesor les había contado de su huida a las montañas y la desesperación que tanto personas como pokemon debieron sentir cuando los Rockets llegaron a imponerse tan de repente. Respiro profundo calmándose Pikachu mirándolo con preocupación. Pronto el resto del equipo se reunió con él. Sin decir una palabra todos contemplaron el paisaje que los rodeaba pensando en cómo se sentía Ash.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Cilan acomodo sus cosas cerca de un árbol sacando un mapa. Lo puso en el suelo y con una mano frotándose la barbilla lo contemplo y parecía analizarlo. May pronto se percató y se acercó. - ¿Qué sucede Cilan?- pregunto curiosa viendo como este señalaba algunos lugares en el mapa con el dedo. – Creo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer aquí, hay mucha vigilancia lo que hace que la temperatura de esta receta sea muy caliente como para intentar acercarnos a obtener alguna información.- concluyo Cilan. May lo miro con cara algo dudosa y sus manos en su cintura. –Creo que deberíamos discutirlo mientras comemos algo.- comento inocentemente May, a lo que Cilan con una sonrisa asintió. Ash mientras tanto ya algo repuesto buscaba en su mochila algo. Dawn desde la distancia lo observaba detenidamente, estaba inquieto, ansioso.

Pikachu lo miraba preocupado mientras Ash seguía buscando desesperado. Cuando recordó. Lo que buscaba, su anzuelo se encontraba en su casa, en su habitación. Lo había dejado en un cajón debajo de su trofeo de la liga naranja. –El anzuelo…- dijo en voz baja pero audible para Dawn. Ash miro a Pikachu, el pokemon sabia donde se encontraba el anzuelo y para el seria mucho más fácil escabullirse a la casa. Se agacho y le dio instrucciones a su pokemon. El confiado asintió. –Ten cuidado Pikachu.- le dijo y este salió corriendo entre los matorrales. Ash se paro buscando un árbol alto y de inmediato procedió a treparlo. Dawn lo siguió de lejos para que el no lo notara.

Despues de unos cuantos intentos fallidos Ash logro subir a una rama lo suficientemente alta. Dawn pronto subió no tan silenciosamente pero aun así no siendo notada por él. Luego se sentó.-Hola Ash….- dijo ella intentado volverlo a la realidad. Dio signos de escucharla mas no respondió. -¿Por qué Ash? ¿Por qué es tan importante ese anzuelo? ¿Por qué quieres mandar a Pikachu por el? Podemos venir por él una vez todo esto acabe.- le pregunto Dawn mientras estaban sentados en el árbol desde donde podían ver la casa de Ash. –No lo entenderías Dawn, ni yo lo entiendo.- respondió el – solo sé que lo necesito.- le respondió bajando su tono a tristeza. Dawn puso sus manos en su cara tomándolo de las mejillas suavemente y volteando su rostro hacia ella. El bajo la mirada. – Mírame Ash.- le dijo con una voz tierna y cálida. El subió un poco la mirada para encontrar la cara de ella un poco más cerca. – Dawn…- intento decir el. – Shhh, no digas nada. Solo prométeme que cuando tengas el anzuelo volverás a ser el mismo Ash de siempre, el que dice lo que piensa y siempre tiene ánimos. ¿De acuerdo?- le pregunto ella aun con las mano en su rostro. El solo asintió. Ella le dio una pequeña caricia en el rostro y luego se separó. – Bien, vigila a Pikachu yo estaré aquí abajo, no dudes en llamarme.- le dio una sonrisa y fue bajando del árbol dejando a Ash con un sentimiento de tranquilidad por tener una buena amiga como ella.

Pikachu corria entre los matorrales cerca de la cerca que empezaba a recubrir el pueblo, no seria mucho tiempo antes de que fuera totalmente terminada. Pronto logro a un punto donde la construcción cesaba. Se mantuvo quieto mientras algunos guardias pasaban distraídos. Luego paso las fronteras del pueblo para continuar su travesía ocultándose detrás de varias casas y luego corriendo entre los campos de maíz hasta llegar casi en frente de su casa. Las cercas estaban dobladas y algunas caídas, el gran jardín de Delia se encontraba pisoteado y en algunos lugares quemado, al igual que un extremo de la casa. La puerta de entrada se encontraba en el suelo dejando la vía libre a quien quisiera entrar. El ratón al ver la ausencia de gente pronto entro a la casa y subió las escaleras para dirigirse a la habitación. Todo se encontraba regado en el piso revolcado, tal parece que los Rockets cogieron lo que necesitaron dejando el resto a su suerte.

Pikachu miro en el cajón donde sabía que Ash había dejado el anzuelo antes de ir a Unova. No estaba allí, continuo mirando detrás de uno de los muebles caídos sin encontrar nada. Miro encima de la cama y nada, continuo revisando sin encontrar nada hasta que al mover la puerta en una pequeña esquina con polvo encima encontró el preciado objeto. Lo tomo en sus pequeñas manos dando una sonrisa mientras lo sacudía y limpiaba. – Pikachu pi.- dijo en un susurro recordando a Misty. Pronto lo puso en su boca e inicio su camino de regreso.

* * *

Iris miraba por los binoculares detallando la construcción. Analizando mejor la estructura noto un letrero. "Fuerte Paleta" alcanzo a leer. Bajo los binóculos y se aproximó a Cilan y a May que se encontraban calentando la comida. – Hay un letrero, dice fuerte Paleta, creo que el equipo Rocket se prepara para algo grande.- dijo ella con voz preocupada. – Si es eso, creo que si deberíamos irnos Cilan. No creo que dejen estas zonas sin patrullas mucho tiempo.- dijo May al escuchar a Iris. Ambos asintieron, no era prudente ni productivo quedarse allí.

Pronto llegaron Dawn, Ash y Pikachu de entre el bosque. – ¿Ustedes donde estaban?- pregunto algo molesta May. Antes de que Ash pudiera responder Dawn tomo la palabra. – Estabamos observando el pueblo pensando que deberíamos hacer ahora.- dijo ella evitándole a Ash la explicación del anzuelo o salir con una excusa poco creible. El grupo se junto Dawn acercándose a Iris que con una mirada picarona y pegándole suavemente con el codo le dijo – Sola con Ash jum! No pensaba que te gustara Dawn.- se burló ella. - ¿Qué te sucede Iris? ¡Deja de inventar cosas!- le respondió algo irritada Dawn. – Esta bien esta bien! Lo siento.- le respondio Iris sin notar un leve sonrojo en Dawn.

Mientras comían Cilan y May le comentaron la situación a los demás diciendo que no había nada que hacer en pueblo Paleta o más bien el fuerte Paleta. Lo mejor para ellos era partir y buscar información en otro lado. Cilan señalo dos ciudades claves: Ciudad Pewter y Ciudad Cerulean. Estas como destinos importantes y cercanos. Sin embargo intentar recolectar información de cada sitio uno por uno tomaría mucho tiempo. Asi que deberían dividirse. Al terminar la comida recogieron sus cosas y empezaron el camino.

* * *

Luego de unas horas caminando llegaron a un cruce por el cual Ash había pasado hace algunos años. En este cruce se iba por un lado al monte Luna y por el otro a Ciudad Pewter. Lo veían desde la distancia dentro del bosque de la vía para ocultarse. – Creo que aquí nos separamos.- dijo Dawn mirando los caminos. – Buena suerte a todos, recuerden nos encontraremos en este sitio dentro de 3 dias, al atardecer, el grupo que llegue antes esperara al otro 2 horas, luego el grupo ira por el otro a la ciudad en donde este.- aclaro Cilan mientras todos ponían atención. Todos asintieron, Dawn se acercó a a Ash. – Recuerda lo que te dije.- le susurro. El asintió recuperando su sonrisa habitual. – ¡Si! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- dijo Ash entusiasmado. Todos se miraron por última vez y se dieron buenos deseos antes de que el grupo se separara en 2. Ash miro el anzuelo mientras comenzaba su camino, ahora sabia que la encontraria. El primer grupo conformado por solo 2 chicas se dirigía al lugar más cercano que algo se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos. Ciudad Pewter.

* * *

Adelanto:

- Bueno esto no esta tan mal.- dijo mientras analizaba el uniforme que había tenido que ponerse. - ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Estos colores son terribles! ¡Quiero mi ropa!- le respondió la otra desesperada. – Cálmate! Solo tenemos 3 días para descubrir los misterios de esta ciudad de roca!- le respondió señalando al cielo con una mirada inspiradora. Su compañera solo cayó al suelo derrotada.

* * *

netokastillo:Jajaja me alegra que te este gustando, en verdad hago el esfuerzo de que este lo mejor posible! Gracias por leer!

manoloadri1: Por fin! Siento tanto la espera, pero habían tantas cosas que tenia que hacer que no pude trabajar en esto. Espero que te guste el capitulo!

Angelica: Siento la espera, y para Misty tengo que decirte que todavía falta un poco, solo te puedo decir que va a hacer dramático.:p gracias por leer!

Oswall44: Me alegra que te este pareciendo emocionante, pero creo que en los capítulos mas adelante veras mas acción y suspenso! Gracias por leer!

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirla. Me disculpo por las demoras y a pesar de la universidad intentare escribir lo que mas pueda! Dejen sus reviews enserio son muy útiles! :)


End file.
